Caos Arco iris
by CerezaPiel
Summary: Remus-Dora/ Cuando creemos que se cierran todas las ventanas, cuando duele mirar alrededor, y todo se ve negro y gris, aparece un Caos color Arcoiris. Un abrazo más fuerte aun que el color.
1. Gris y Negro

_**Hola!** _

_Aquí empieza este minific que intento hacer. _

_Espero que salga gustoso, porque me ha costado, se supone que es un fic romántico, aunque en este capítulo no se note xD, y estoy demasiado acostumbrada a escribir dramáticos, que temo inclinarme demasiado a ello y desviarme del hilo. _

_Pero tenía ganas de jugarme intentarlo. Luego me dirán :)_

**_Recomendación musical:_** _León Gieco- Sólo le pido a Dios_ _(_Sin espacios www.you /match ?vIgNUkt1WhZQ &featurerelated _) Muy buena canción!_

_Espero que os guste!_

* * *

Se le ahogaba el pecho en una extraña mezcla de sensaciones. Decepción por la vida, la injusticia de que una de las personas que ella conocía que más se merecía vivir fuese aquella de la que se encontraba llorando su muerte.

Él y su valentía, su coraje y desprendimiento a las ataduras de la maldita pura sangre Black que le había corrido por las venas. Él y sus bromas tristes llenas de pesar que intentaban hacer sonreír a otros para poder él contagiarse y también reír.

Ella lloraba a su tío con el que poco tiempo había compartido, por ser un prófugo de Azkaban, pero era ahora una parte cotidiana y alegre de su vida. Y ya no estaba.

No estaba su alma, ni sus palabras, ni su cuerpo tampoco porque había traspasado un velo y lo había deshecho. Desaparecido estaba su cuerpo y él en esta guerra mágica, cada vez más presente en a vida de todos.

Él lloraba en silencio sin querer llamar la atención, a pesar de que unos ojos lo espiaban sin su consentimiento. Lloraba a su amigo.

A ese amigo que había sobrevivido a todo, al miedo, las acusaciones, los intentos de apresarlo nuevamente y matarlo. Lloraba al único amigo de su adolescencia que no lo había abandonado y que aunque estuviese encerrado, como su último año, su humor sarcástico, que le recordaba viejos tiempos, seguía vivo.

Había seguido vivo, pero ya no.

Lagrimeaban los ojos de Remus con la furia contenida que le provocaba la injusticia de esta guerra mágica que estaba acabando con la alegría de todos y se colaba en cada rincón. Sabía muy bien que Sirius, el Canuto de Griffindor, no merecía la muerte.

Aunque también tenía claro que su amigo no le temía a la muerte y era capaz de enfrentarse a todo por sus ideales, y un más por Harry, su ahijado, viva imagen de James que a nadie le pasaba desapercibida. Menos aun a remus que conocía la silenciosa e inconsciente confusión que se había batallado en la mente de Sirius.

Pero aquello ya no importaba.

Y Remus sacudía la cabeza con una sonrisa, que era en realidad una mueca de absoluta tristeza, intentando apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza mirando a su alrededor pero sin lograrlo del todo.

Pudo ver muchos rostros colmados de pena, desdicha, tristeza. El desarraigo inconsciente llenaba todos los rincones y se dejaba ver. Algunas expresiones intentaban mantenerse firmes y fuertes pata no derrumbarse y así sostener a quienes sí lo habían hecho.

Buena parte de la Orden del Fénix asistía a un velatorio sin cuerpo al que velar. Sencillamente estaban reunidos para llorarlo juntos y saber que se mantendrían unidos, luchando por defender sus causas nobles, siempre, y a Harry.

El nombre de ese niño siempre estaba metido en las conversaciones. El hijo de Lily y de James, sus amigos que, mucho antes, también habían muerto.

En el jardín trasero de la Madriguera había unas cuantas sillas donde estaban sentados los miembros de la Orden, y una pequeña mesa con galletitas.

Molly no paraba de caminar de la cocina a la mesita llevando y trayendo té de lirios o whisky de fuego, taza y vasos; con los ojos hinchados y llorosos, cabizbaja, para que no la vieran llorar y así también evitar ver llorar a los otros para no derrumbarse de nuevo.

Aun sus hijos Ron y Ginny no habían terminado su año en Hogwarts y no habían regresado, por lo que Molly estaba aun más inquieta y triste, aunque tranquila. Dumbledore los estaba protegiendo, so lo sabía.

Alastor y kingsley mostraban expresiones serias, alicaídas y sus ojos denotaban pena, en Alastor probablemente se debían más a los rostros de los presentes que a la muerte de Sirius en sí.

Pero ambos se mostraban majestuosamente fuertes y eran un soporte fundamental en aquella reunión llena de silencios y lágrimas, donde un espléndido sol tibio apenas cubierto por nubes blancas de algodón de azúcar hacía contraste con el suelo y el penoso ambiente gris de aquél jardín trasero en la Madriguera.

Arthur y Bill cabizbajos y con expresión sombría bebían whisky de fuego buscando sólo algo que hacer, e intercambiaban cada tanto algunos comentarios sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior en base a los relatos escuchados.

Luego, abstraído, Arthur se levantó de la silla lentamente y se dirigió hacia la cocina arrastrando los pies, seguramente para buscar a su esposa y secarle las lágrimas con dulces besos.

Los gemelos, Fred y George, que habían llegado hacía unas horas y escuchado qué había sucedido, estaban enfundados de una tranquilidad, quietud y pena que contrastaba notablemente con su cotidiana forma de ser, lo que haría dudar a cualquiera si realmente eran ellos dos y no otras personas, o si habían bebido una poción que los había dejado tontos.

Pero no, ellos, que hablaban poco y de forma calmada, también estaban afectados por la muerte y la guerra que se cuela por las fosas nasales y uno la respira, la siente e intenta soltarla después. Aunque es casi imposible.

A Elphías Doge, así como Emmeline Vance y Dedalus Diggle no les había afectado tanto lamuerte de Sirius ya que prácticamente no lo conocían, sólo por haberlo visto u oído hablar en las reuniones de la Orden, por lo que habían preferido velar su muerte por su propia cuenta, a su modo.

Y por supuesto que Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape, como también aquél agradable y bonachón semigigante Rubeus Hagrid, aun estaban en Hogwarts cuidando a los alumnos y educándolos, dolidos por la muerte de Sirius.

Hagrid y Dumbledore en realidad, porque Remus se imaginaba que Severus (Quejicus) seguramente estaría bailando en una pata.

Ese pensamiento le provocó aun más furia por su amigo, a pesar de haberse intentado contener, así que para desahogarse u o molestar al resto de la Orden se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia uno de los costados del jardín, donde la maleza se erguía imponente, dejándole intimidad para deshacerse de dolor sin ser intimidado, sin que lo compadecieran.

Observando el horizonte que se extendía mostrándole una pacfica colina verde y dorado, detrás de los árboles y yuyos. Completamente opuesto a su entorno, comenzó a lagrimear con furia.

* * *

_Sí, he aquí el principio del fic. _

_Luego verán como se desarrolla un poco más la relación de estos dos tórtolos y cuando pueda iré subiendo los próximos capítulos si es que os gusta. _

_Como ya les he dicho esto es un intento de despegarme de lo rítmico y dudo de mis cualidades. _

_Así que, si han llegado hasta aquí, cuéntenme que les pareció._

_Un abrazo enorme! **Cereza**_


	2. De verdes y Dorados

_**Hola gente!**_

_He aquí el nuevo capi de este fic. Es cortito, lo sé. _

_Pero ya he comenzado el próximo con lo que pretendo subir pronto, no algo similar a esta ausencia de no sé cuanto (que de veras no se cuando porque no me he fijado xD )_

_Ahora sí, ha leer:)_

_**Recomendación Musical:** Adiós Nonino - Astor Piazzola_

_**Link:** htt p/w ww.yout ube.co m/watch? vQCm P4bEJfOg&fe aturerelated (todo junto, que FF lo corta)_

* * *

**De rojos y Dorados**

A ella le habían enseñado que cuando se cierra una puerta se abre una ventana. Pero Nimphadora Tonks no le encontraba sentido a aquello, pues no creía encontrar en su familia a ningún tío que fuese así, tan Sirius, un Black a su propio modo, tan particular con características tan suyas.

Y de sus ojos brotaron más gotas en las que se reflejaron los rostros y los dolores de los miembros de la Orden.

Nadie hablaba y Tonks tenía los ojos cerrados intentando mantener la cordura y no echarse al suelo a patalear.

Abrió los ojos y levantó la mirada esperando encontrarse con ese mar color arena, que tanto la calmaba, en los ojos de un hombre.

Pero no los halló. Ni a esos ojos ni al hombre. Y se sorprendió pegando un respingo que sólo algunos notaron, y le recorrió un escalofrío la espalda.

Quería, necesitaba ver esos ojos y sentir un calor llameante de arena en verano, aunque fuese a metros de distancia. Pero sentirlos.

Sus ojos eran un árbol en otoño, deshojándose pero enteramente vivo. Un dorado que le hacía ver la luz. Observó a su alrededor pero no encontró nada. Nada a la vista, porque supo, sin pensar, donde se encontraban aquellos ojos.

Aquella esquina del jardín llena de árboles dorados y verdes, y maleza que dejaban un lugar oculto, donde esos ojos se podían esconder, pero no de ella.

Su cabello durante toda la mañana; desde que habían regresado del Ministerio y se habían encontrado con el resto de la Orden para relatar lo sucedido; había ido transformándose de un triste, deslucido y apagado negro a un rojo furioso y vibrante sin que ella se percatara.

Pero ahora su melena mostraba una tonalidad dorada mezclada con verde pálido que exponía su más íntima esperanza y deseo. Aquél que pretendía esconder hasta de sí misma.

Aunque a pocos engañaba, a Dora aquél licántropo se le aparecía en su vida de forma inconsciente y constante. Unos días atrás, procurando enviar una lechuza al mismísimo ministro de la Magia, había escrito "_A Remus J. Lupin"_.

Aquella simpatía que sentía hacia él se estaba agigantando hasta transformarse en otra cosa a la que prefería no darle nombre.

Se acercó sigilosa y con cuidado hacia el conjunto de árboles dorados, atrayendo algunas miradas distraídas desde a mesa, hasta que su imagen quedó cubierta por las hierbas.

Caminando lentamente intentó buscarlo. Y lo encontró. De espaldas a ella, parado, apoyándose levemente sobre un gran árbol, al tiempo que, sorprendida tropezaba y caía sobe una pila de ramitas que crujieron con el peso de su cuerpo, delatando su llegada.

¡Y claro! ¿Cómo podía ser que Tonks no se cayera mientras caminaba? Era imposible. Y se enojó con ella misma por su torpeza. Pero sin demostrarlo en su semblante que intentaba mostrar una expresión neutra.

Irguiéndose dignamente, mostró calma a la porción del perfil del hombre que podía llegar a ver desde su posición. Porque no había dado media vuelta como ella creía que haría luego de haberse caído al suelo.

Lo único que Dora pudo ver fue un retazo de ojo dorado cubierto apenas por mechones de pelo distraídos y párpados cansados y dolidos. Y a ella se le estrujó el estómago y se le hizo ácido al verlo así.

Se le hizo pena y dolor que lo sufría él, pero no era ajeno, porque lo sufría ella también.

Y se abrazó a sí misma al sentir escalofríos, y se acercó poco a poco, lentamente hacia él, rompiendo los escrúpulos y las barreras, invadiendo su espacio personal.

Pero él, tan vulnerable en aquél momento no opuso resistencia, ni tampoco se inmutó. Sólo bajó la vista y corrió su rostro hacia fuera del perímetro de la Madriguera. Escondiendo sus ojos de ella.

Pero Dora mantuvo su mirada atenta a las pupilas rodeadas de dorado, y simulándose tranquila y pasiva. Aunque por dentro sentía un torbellino que la aplastaba y el miedo le acometía y le violaba el cuerpo.

Intentando liberarse. Liberarlo. Dijo con palabras simples en un susurro:

_-Tú no tienes la culpa-_

Las palabras llegaron a él como brisa cálida, como eco en la lejanía que logró sacarlo, en parte, del ensimismamiento y le pegaron fuerte en el pecho, hasta casi derrumbarle la razón.

Intentando mantener la compostura comenzó a flexionar las rodillas y descender, hasta quedar tumbado sobre la hierba, con el torso sostenido por aquel enorme árbol fresco que anticipaba verano. Intentando aclarase.

Se tumbó y se abrazó, igual que había hecho ella segundos atrás. Segundos, minutos. Eran lo mismo. Aquél era un día inconstante que no tenía sentido ni medida. Y aplastaba la impresión. La emoción.

* * *

_Bueno. ¡He aquí el nuevo capi!_

_Ya sé que les debo todo lo romántico aun, porque esto es básicamente dramático. _

_Pero deben saber (escuchen con atención y preparen ovaciones) ya tengo escrito una pequeñas parte muy romántica y, por supuesto, colorida(se oyen los aplausos y gritos, yeahh!)._

_Ya pronto la verán cuando esté contextualizada y no volando en el aire xD._

_Si dudan de mi coherencia mental, o salud de mis neuronas, todo se debe a un fic genial que anduve leyendo, extremadamente gracioso que me hace desvariar (¡gracias Ludmi!)._

_Aquí yo ando conviviendo con este humo de Buenos Aires que, ve tu a saber porqué (aunque yo ya me sé porqué) me inunda el panorama por todos lados y me inunda los pulmones._

_Espero que ustedes anden muy bien y les haya gustado el capítulo:)_

_¡Un abrazo enorme!_

**Cereza**

**.**

_**Biank Radcliffe:** Gracias por el rimer review de este fic:) Me ha hecho muy feliz! He tomado muy en cuenta su consejo de releer, porque detesto las faltas y matarlas me da un gran gusto. Genial que sigas el fic, que mehace mucha ilusión! Así que espero que te haya gustado este capi._

_._

Deja un bonito review si te ha gustado/disgustado/causado nauseas

Deja un review si lo has odiado/repudiado/amado


	3. Arco Iris

_**Hola!**_

_Aquí he vuelto de nuevo, convencida por una amiga, ya que yo no estaba del todo conforme con el final del chap, pero si una lectora fiel (¿?) me ha dado el visto bueno, es lo único que necesitaba._

_Sencillamente espero que os guste. Tiene su costado romántico como había anunciado y les he hecho esperar, pero la vena dramática sigue siempre presente. Ya lo verán xD._

_**Recomendación Musical**__: _Apocalyptica – Romance

_**Link**_: ht tp /w ww. yo utub e.co m/w atch? vsy JyclY jvb4 _(Sin espacios, que FF los corta)_

_Ahora sí, a leer se ha dicho:)_

* * *

**Arco Iris**

Dora, con extremo cuidado, más del que había logrado demostrar hasta ese entonces a lo largo de su vida; descendió hasta el lugar donde él se encontraba, y se sentó despacio a su lado, intentado aplacar ese temor, esa furia y descontento que crecían y se alimentaban mutuamente dentro de su ser.

Furia por aquella noche de mierda y los sucesos que habían ocurrido, por las culpas y los errores.

Descontento. Amargo descontento se le erguía desde el estómago hasta la lengua, recorriéndole la garganta. Por todas las caras tristes, las suya propia y la de él. La de él era la más importante, la más amarga.

Y ahora, al tenerlo a pocos centímetros, ese rostro le provocaba temor. Sus ojos amarillos observaban la nada con una ira jamás vista. Pudo divisar al fin los atisbos de lobo que se le escapaban por los ojos. Que reaccionaban ajenos al resto de su cuerpo el cual sólo mostraba desazón. Dolor, soledad y tristeza.

_-No es culpa-_ Dijo él repentinamente, con voz contraída y rasposa que denotaba el esfuerzo que le había costado pronunciar y admitir aquellas palabras, y le mostraba a ella la batalla que se libraba dentro del licántropo, mientras la piel de su cuello se erizaba aclarándole el cabello, confundiéndolo con el paisaje.

Sentía al lobo a su lado, aullándole en silencio a la luna que no llegaba. Lo sentía bufar y rasgarse la piel interna, tal vez la que le cubría el corazón dejándolo desangrar.

Sentía al lobo respirar a su lado luchando por salir de aquel cuerpo que se lo impedía y expresar su furia y frustración. El dolor que se lo comía e intentaba tragarlo, sin lograrlo en lo absoluto.

La muchacha sentía cerca al lobo pero no le temía.

No le temía y lo quería más cerca. Necesitaba entrar en la boca del lobo y afrontar las falsas dudas, los helados miedos.

Quería ella absorberle el dolor por la boca. Aunque fuese amargo.

Y se acercó a él, muy cerca, para extraerle la angustia y extirparse la propia también.

Sin darle espacio a reaccionar, comenzó a bailar dentro de la boca del lobo intentado liberar los nudos que la atrapaban, buscando los nudos que lo atrapaban a él.

Los ojos dorados que se extraviaban vagabundos se posaron imperceptiblemente sobre el violeta y rosa que empezaba a brillar, reconociendo el aroma sin asimilarlo. Hasta cerrarlos de nuevo y dejarse llevar.

Dejarse ser. Por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Ambos pares de ojos cerrados. Lenguas y manos recorriendo, explorando los sentimientos del otro. Sus cuerpos se llamaban y se abrazaban con furia contenida, uniéndose y atrayéndose de forma inconsciente.

Se apagaban, se consumían los dolores ajenos para evitar ahogarse. Lograban sanar los desgarres internos de la piel. La piel del corazón. Saltaban dentro suyo las células incitando a más. Bailaban las células logrando coser los sentimientos desunidos, las imágenes que viajaban por las mentes castigando.

Recordaban muertes sin quererlo. Pretendían evitarlo y no podían. Se ayudaban a lograrlo.

Sus lenguas y sus manos se enlazaban y furiosas se recorrían.

Los ojos del lobo, ocultos se deshacían, se desvanecían para dar lugar al hombre que se escondía detrás del dorado. Se le calmaba el aura, el alma, apagando el sufrimiento que intentaba arder como una llama en plena hoguera. Un remolino de dolores convergentes, uno a uno iban muriendo.

Contorsionaba la conciencia. Dora se desprendía de ella para dar lugar al placer acabando con la tortura. Quería alejar de sí, alejar de él la mugre estancada en el cuerpo y en la mente, que deambulaban de forma constante y eran miedos, y eran dolores. Pánico y ardor.

Escapaba de la realidad sumiéndose en agonía dulce, nada serena.

Y el beso se transformó en desenfreno y ella se sintió explotar.

Abandonando todo lo sufrido ese último día, la anterior noche. Y también se sintió explotar porque él y su beso habían logrado menguar ese dolor que le aplastaba el ama y le amargaba los colores de cada cabello, le amargaba la sonrisa.

Sus impulsos se apoderaban de ella y profundizó el beso al tiempo que estrujaba el cabello de él entre sus manos, disfrutando del tacto y el aroma. Disfrutando con cada poro y cada pedacito de su ser.

Sintió explotar una sustancia dulce dentro suyo que le aseguró que aquello que había creído ver era realmente dorado. Le aseguró que era Remus Lupin a quien ella amaba.

A pesar de odiar usar palabras cursis, amor era la única palabra que ella encontraba que pudiera asemejarse a ese sentimiento fuerte y explosivo que la embargaba y la invadía desde los dedos de los pies hasta las puntas de cada cabello.

Su cabello. Su melena exhibía la euforia de Nymphadora Tonks. Mostraba cada uno de los tonos de la escala cromática, cambiantes constantemente, dominados solamente por los impulsos y el dejarse ser.

Toda ella era un caos color arco iris.

* * *

**Respuesta a Reviews:**

**Weasley.our.king: **Muchas gracias muchachita, suponía que le gustaría y me pone feliz saber que así ha sido. Espero que siga leyendo eh?.

**Ludmi:** Así que mis metáforas gustan, ¡genial! Sabe que me encanta que la gente lea lo que escribo, aunque después lo deteste. Gracias mil por haberme ayudado moralmente a subir este chap y subirle el autoestima. _¡La Saya del Yuyo de Yeye!_

**Palemoonbeam: **No puedo negarle lo mucho queme ha llegado este review, saber que puedo llegar a transmitir tantas cosas y que gusten me hace sentir muy bien. Después de haberlo leído, me he quedado con sus palabras dando vuelta por la cabeza mucho rato, creo que nunca había recibido un review con tanto cariño. Me he quedado encantada. He aquí el nuevo chap y espero que le guste, la verdad que sí lo espero.

_Ahora sí, les cuento que… que les cuento? No sé si me quedan muchas cosas por contar. _

_Sencillamente espero que les haya gustado y, si es así, o si lo odiaron, les desagradó, creen que debería matar a Remus (por supuesto que no lo haré) o cualquier otra acotación posible o existente clickea Review en un botoncito que existe por ahí debajo que me pondré feliz sólo de de saber que habéis leído:)_

_Suerte y un abrazo Enormísimo_

_**Cereza**_

**Clickea Aquí :)**


	4. Amarillo o Blanco

_**Hola Gente!**_

_Cómo andan? Espero que muy bien, al menos un poco mejor que yo. He tenido u fin de semana de asco y bastante furias contenidas._

_Este capítulo les va a dar vuelta la tortilla. Y lo digo en un sentido que ya verán y no se apresuren a comprender. Espero que les guste._

_Me pondré a pensar ahora que canción recomendar. Pues ya sabrán que creo que lo qué uno escuche tiene mucho que ver en cómo uno lee. Si te pones a escuchar algo de carnaval carioca con tal capítulo no será lo mismo que leerlo con una marcha fúnebre._

_Me complacerá aun más hoy que lo lean con esta canción pues me ha costado elegirla pa ustedes. Y es… (redoblantes, por favor)._

_**Recomendación Musical:**_Garbage – A Stroke Of Luck

_**Link:**_ ht tp/ /ww w.yo utu be. co m/w atch?v Rczm3S5 ogWc _(sin espacios, que FF lo corta)_

_Ahora a leer y después me cuentan:) _

* * *

**Amarillo o Blanco**

Sentía crecer un arco iris en su piel, en su boca. Tan cerca sentía los colores, que le recorrían su ser.

Pero era un caos. Todo era un caos. Dentro de él se mezclaban sensaciones e impulsos opuestos, ambiguos e igual de poderosos. Y azul y fucsia se batían a duelo mientras comenzaban una lucha el amarillo contra el jade.

Lo único que él tenía por seguro era querer unir al chicle con la miel y fundirlos.

El rosa y él.

_-Dorado-_ pensaba ella.

Quería el lobo, que presente estaba siempre, introducirse en ella y hacerse parte de su alma, clavarle los caninos en el cuello y dejarla aullándole a él o a la luna, que es lo mismo.

Él, el lobo, y las noches de luna llena son lo mismo. Convergen, se matizan y renacen siendo uno. Siendo Remus.

El humano la besaba con pasión de forma frenética mientras dos pares de manos se enlazaban, separaban y luchaban. Un silencioso espasmo de placer.

Y todo él era un caos, y el dolor se diluía de a poco en otro color. Se le volvía rosado el estómago y los dedos de los pies.

Abrazaba aquella pequeña cintura, fuerte y ansioso. Porque aquella cintura, aquel cuerpo le hacía mantener la conciencia, el equilibrio en este mundo que permanentemente se lo intentaba quitar.

Y la cordura, la realidad le llegó de golpe como un balde de agua congelada en medio de la cara en plena primavera londinense.

La cordura le recordó la realidad, la identidad, las presencias, las ausencias y las personas.

Sí. Dora, Dora para él, era una atracción mucho más que física. Dora atraía su entera integridad.

Atraía como imán a la mente, la piel, la carne y el alma de Remus.

Pequeño Cannis Lupus (Aclaración: en N/A) que intentaba emerger.

Pero él lo supo, era imposible. Y decidió dejar de ser metal para Dora, antes de causar heridas, esguinces o bacterias.

Se le hacía un agujero en el ombligo al saberse ajeno e irreal. Se conocía, se sabía falso y lobo, desigual.

Ajeno a la humanidad.

Se le hacía pedazos un trozo del corazón. Había conocido el poder del impulso a amar, proteger, luchar por ello. Pero el impulso solo había traído infelicidad. Matando, muriendo sentía la luz. La angustia le embargaba la piel lobuna y el caparazón.

Felicidad y pasión instantánea, se había esfumado y ahora lo desgarraba nuevamente con desazón.

Se sintió traicionado, vulnerable y prepotente.

Cargado de furia comprimida, que luchaba por aflorar en su piel y desgarradores gritos.

Furioso con los asteroides y asteriscos en el cosmos que le preparaban jugarretas constantemente. Y esta vez no pudo evitar caer en la trampa y quedar colgando por los pies. No pudo evitar el contacto y la sonrisa que fue él sólo unos instantes.

Furioso estaba con él mismo. El lobo había actuado por él y se sentía impotente, impulsivo ya no. Sufría nuevamente, cayendo en el vacío en que había permanecido casi toda su vida.

Durante largos lapsos había logrado evitar caer en las redes de los astros, el astro. La Luna, maldita Luna que lo intentaba controlar, acorralar.

Luego caía en un hueco y se apasionaba un rato con un gato. Canino y felino una noche no más. Alguien ajeno, nunca más visto. Y sabía no haber roto corazones, satisfecho por ello.

No quería cargar más culpas. Era un enorme peso de densas rocas sobre la espalda, al recorrer la vida.

Pero hoy no. Hoy había caído en la trampa. Y había besado.

Había atrapado en sus garras un caramelo y no quería dejarlo ir.

Más apenado se sentía sabiendo que ella no era cualquier mujer. Constante contacto se tenían, en los días en la Orden, y sabía de la eterna perseverancia de su pasión.

Desilusionado se sentía de él, al saber que era absurdo evitar la efervescencia provocada en su estómago a cada beso rosa, a cada inflexión del corazón provocada por el tacto.

Tan simple como eso. Pero no podía. No.

Lastimar no quería y lo sabía.

Debía alejar a todo ser amado de sí mismo, pues correría peligro.

Sí, había aceptado amarla, pues se sentía eufórico con ella, contraste enorme frente a su vida. Pero esa razón bastaba para alejarla. Era la razón más fuerte que había encontrado en sus treinta y seis años o siglos de vida. Cada silencio era un milenio. De fuerza gris y depresión.

Con ella no, pero no podía.

Garabateaba dibujitos en el borde de la hoja de su corazón, postergando el momento en que los labios se desconocieran, y el sabor, el gusto se hicieran ascos y ascuas.

El beso, el desenfreno se disipaba lentamente y ella lo notaba.

Cada roce era un lento y dulce baile. Un pequeño fulgor, un fuego. La mano que se aferraba a su cintura estaba ahora temblando y le clavaba las uñas despacio, casi incitando pero muriendo de a poco.

Un brusco vuelco desbocado en el estómago le había surgido.

Escalofríos le recorrían el cuerpo y lo desconocía. Desconocía la razón de la desazón de esa sonrisa inmensa que se había impregnado en ella tanto rato.

Preocupada estaba ella y el descontrol de sus cabellos se detuvo hasta ser un pálido amarillo sin calor alguno. Descifraba alimento y descontento en cada sabor del beso que seguía latiendo.

Y entendía pero no quería entender.

Buscaba un charco de agua en el cielo para poder comenzar a llover. Llorar llover quería y vacía se sentía ella sin poder. Explicar, aclarar y comprender.

El beso se tensaba como un hilo. De los dos extremos se tiraba con fuerza. Desgarradora fuerza y el lubdup (Aclaración: en N/A) palpitaba en la sien apestando a ruina.

El hilo que era el beso se fue rompiendo de a poco y quedó solo una pausa, y los labios unidos. Pegados. Imanes.

Abrazados comenzaron a sentir nuevamente, para darse cuenta que, habiendo perdido la noción de realidad, habían rodado hasta quedar tirados sobre el suelo, el fango. Él sobre ella y un desorientado clamor de hielo que luchaba en ellos por salir.

Abrió ella temerosa, los ojos para observarlo y comprenderlo, aceptarlo. Pues sabía que él no quería.

Sin pudores, ella era así, le exclamó su ser interno en sólo dos palabras, intentado hacerle entender.

_-Te amo-_

Llegaron a sus oídos preciosas, dolorosas palabras. Y se vieron entonces, dos luminosos faroles de miel.

Un trueno y comenzó a llover.

* * *

_**Mega Nota de autora:**_

_Y sí, he aquí el nuevo capítulo. Como siempre espero que les guste._

_Aclaraciones:_

_El __**lubdup**__ es el ruido que hace el corazón al latir y la sangre al correr por las venas._

_Y para quien no sepa qué pepinos significa __**Cannis Lupus**__. Es el nombre científico de los lobos. Del Latín por supuesto. Así se entiende que todo lo "Lupino" se denomine como "referido a la licantropía". Deduzco que sabrán lo que es un licántropo. Así que no aclararé lo que significa. Muajajá._

_También así se entiende que el apellido de Remus sea Lupin _xD _Remus, como supongo que ya sabrán, es por el mito romano de Rómulo y Remo. (Cualquier duda un review)_

_Sí, en este capítulo Remus se echa hacia atrás nuevamente pero he explicado porqué aunque creo que deambularé un poco más sobre el tema._

_Ya sabíamos todos específicamente qué era lo que él temía, pero creo yo que lo que más le impedía estar con Tonks es que la quería (¿Por qué tengo que escribir en pasado Jotaká!!) y temía lastimarla. _

_Cada vez me encariño más con mi propio fanfic. Y hago los capítulos un poquito más largos. Más gusto pa los lectores, espero._

_Nos veremos pronto entonces cuando suba el próximo capítulo:) o en reviews, por supuesto._

_Un abrazo enorme a todos los que leen. _

_Especialmente a Palemoonbean única firmante oficial del fic. (Aplausos, ovaciones)_

_Mucha suerte_

_**Cereza**_

Si hasta aquí han llegado, me gustaría un review.

(Click aquí debajo)


	5. Púrpura

_**Hola Gente!**_

_Lamento enormemente tan prolongada ausencia. Pero he aquí el nuevo capítulo de este fic, y el siguiente ya está en proceso, así que intentaré traérselos más prontamente._

_Les pido que de ser posible presten atención a la recomendación musical, no sólo porque me esfuerzo mucho en buscar una melodía que realmente retrate los sentimientos surgidos en el capítulo._

_Sino porque a ustedes les afectará de diferente manera dependiendo de ello._

_**Recomendación Musical: **_Sonata ártica- Victoria´s secret

_**Link:**_ ht tp/w ww.y outub e.co m/w atch ?vTus zotx uwGo _(sin espacios que FF lo corta)_

* * *

Un trueno y comenzó a llover.

Lluvia de adentro emanaba la miel. Cuchillos clavándose temía y conocía. Y claro, el rosa también. Sabían, se sabían tanto que se desconocían por no querer comprender. No entender lo ajeno para no doler. Y lastimar más.

Se emburbujó él de a poco, sin percatarse. Sin percatarse de que aun más la herida iba a sangrar.

Dos pares de ojos anhelantes y desorbitados, en la esfera que formaban sus cuerpos por dentro, se miraban explicando todo.

Él intentando contener los sentimientos para no derrocharlos como catarata. Vulnerable se sabía y no quería. No quería saberse sabido pues sus absurdas barreras se destrozarían apenas las miradas volvieran a hacer contacto en futuro. Y sabía, sí. Huiría. La mirada huiría.

Rosa ella, no era por fuera. Expectante se convertía en ascuas escandalosas absorbiendo el dulce que él dejaba escapar por su ser.

Anhelaba y pretendía, sin ser consciente, de forma atronadora y ella trueno. Trueno tronaba los gritos de adentro que le deshacían el alma, sí. Pues sabía de sus caminos, destinos y futuros. Sabía que Remus intentaría con su íntegro ser evitarlos para no perjudicarla, para no dolerla. También dolería a él.

Y bailaba la angustia parpadeante convergente, como detergente dentro de la boca burbujeante. Gritaba ella incomprendida pero nadie la escuchaba. Y sonaba una orquesta. Fúnebre. Haciendo duelo de aquello que jamás había sucedido.

Sólo un beso. Contacto en labios y cuerpo que emanaba sensaciones. Sentimientos que creían guardar ocultos bajo terciopelo.

Cansada ella del silencio comenzó a llover. Gotas tibias desde el cielo. Hielo desde ella.

Los cuerpos casi empapados y la femineidad se le frunció en el rostro comiendo carne y anécdotas insulsas vacías de pasados que ya carecían de importancia pues lo que importaba ahora era él. Y él se iba. De a poco su mirada se perdía.

Remus sintió su angustia en un flechazo que desde sus ojos ocultos bajo lágrimas le hirieron las calmas que nunca estuvieron aquel día. Su cuerpo se pegó al de ella para abrazarle el pecho y acariciarle el alma, ocultando sus ojos de los ajenos. Ocultando aquellos cambiantes para no verlos, y así velarlos.

Se le diluía la desgracia pero la gracia no la acompañaba. Juegos a comerse no encontraba, y gateando hasta la luz se sentía pero no creía hacerlo.

Fuerzas le faltaban y la pena le palpitaba. Tan fuerte le palpitaba que sus costillas se romperían y su sangre se embebería de él.

Graznaba desconocidos cánticos desafiando las leyes de la gravedad, comulgando habitaciones lúgubres por dentro. Las decoraba con colores de ella para alejarla de sí, pero guardarla siempre dentro. Sabía que se alejaría y, aunque no quería, así debía suceder.

Combinando desparpajos y tersas pieles se desnudaban emociones coloreadas de gris. Teñidas de hechizos absorbentes se hacían magia sin más que tocarse, pues dar pasos en falso significaba sufrimiento duplicado.

En espejo: desde ella a él. Desde Remus hacia Dora.

Y comerse ya no podían.

Y sentirse ya les dolía.

Deshaciéndose se hacían,

para no clavarse más espinas.

Y ella comenzó a aullarle a la luna para pedirle o rogarle que las realidades difirieran de aquella que en sus ojos miel veía.

Dulce oculto dentro de un panal.

Y ella oso pretendía profanar.

Guitarreaban descontentos los fuegos deshabitados y pies descalzos en el hielo divertidos se lamían, se latían.

Por dentro se disfrutaban desde las orejas hasta las entrañas que se recorrían.

Por fuera se abrazaban putrefactos petrificados durmientes para obedecer a los predestinos que no los dejaban escoger.

Se hacían fuego y hielo de a mitades y no se decidían a soltarse. Sabían que no querían.

El tiempo no tiene medida y ellos tiempo eran y transcurrían.

La culpa y lástima por su ser comenzó a albergarse en su pecho hasta ocupar todo espacio en sus pulmones, dolerle hasta calarle los huesos y rompérselos, obligándole a forzar barreras y romper las pieles.

Saltó hacia el precipicio y desconectó, desconoció los cuerpos. Se elevó hasta estar de pie, desequilibrado aullante.

Se inclinó hacia ella que, de a poco y abrazándose nuevamente, se incorporó para ocultar su cuerpo en ella misma y crearse púrpura. Había abierto su corazón para ser negada, sabiendo que era correspondida y respondida.

Sus manos grandes agarraron el pequeño rostro en forma de corazón obligándolo a mirarle y susurrarle, serio, como revelando un oscuro y horroroso secreto dijo:

_- No puedo amarte.- _

Silencio en el cual sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella forzándola a comprender, a entender la realidad que bruscamente les golpeaba la cara, el alma.

_-¡Soy un hombre lobo!-_

Se irguió nuevamente su cuerpo, al ocultarse aquellos ojos púrpuras. Embargando sus células con la intención de no mirar atrás, movió sus piernas, trasladó su cuerpo, alejándose de ella.

La lluvia corría. De sus ojos también.

* * *

_**Hola!**_

_Sí, lo sé. He tardado milenios en actualizar, y no sé si merezca perdones por ello._

_De todos modos y como siempre, espero que salga gustoso y que me dejen un comentario luego pa contarme que lo han leído._

_He tenido muchísimas cosas en la cabeza y por ahí fuera de ella también._

_Es irónico que la más grandísima y fuertísima de ellas sea la que me ha dado el empujoncito para escribir el nuevo capítulo._

_Abrazo gigante para _Palemoonbeam_ que, sí, he leído sus mails, pero no he podido ni tenido ánimos en absoluto para responderlos. Perdone, por favor. Y por supuesto que le agradezco enormemente por ellos._

_He aquí un poco más de avance en la historia de estos dos tórtolos. En el próximo capítulo, el cual ya está comenzando a tomar forma, la relación tornará a su costado más amargo para ambos._

_Espero más pronto que esta vez poder subir el capítulo, y también espero que todos sus comentarios me los hagan llegar, pues significa algo muy importante saber que hay alguien del otro lado, leyendo, y más aun, esperando un nuevo capítulo, lo que me apresurará para traerles un nuevo capítulo:)_

_Espero que estén muy bien y que les haya gustado este capítulo._

_Enorme abrazo_

_**Cereza**_


End file.
